Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20151217201940/@comment-27436478-20151220182427
To Nu też zarzuci jakąś teorią. Odcinek z perspektywy Armina. :'D Su: (Ja i Armin dalej tkwiliśmy w uścisku. Ten pocałunek dał mi tyle emocji: błaganie o przebaczenie i troskę. Nigdy nie byłabym w stanie pomyśleć, że byłby zdolny do takich rzeczy.) Armin: Su? Su: Tak? Armin: Wiesz, apel... Su: ("Romantyzm" się skończył...) Ough, tak. Chodźmy lepiej. Armin: Ale najpierw... (Złapał mnie za dłoń.) Możemy iść! Alexy: Hahahah, romantycznie bracie! Su: (Alexy?! Co on tu robi?!) Alexy: Delaney jest na was więcej niż wkurzona... Więc chodźcie już, serio, chcę żyć. Su: (Armin mnie puścił.) Armin: Widziałeś wszystko, hę? Alexy: To było takie cudowne, że byłbym potworem, gdybym wam przerwał. Su: Nie jesteś na mnie zły? Alexy: Nie! Mój brat nie miałby odwagi się z tobą umówić, chociaż teraz mnie zadziwił! Więc i tak dalej nie masz chłopaka. Armin: (Cały poczerwieniał ze złości.) Armin: Idziemy? Su: Tak, lepiej tak. Su: (Szliśmy korytarzem. Armin nawet na mnie nie chciał spojrzeć. Jeśli to prawda, że ten pocałunek znaczył tylko to, że "się odważył"? Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.) - sala gimnastyczna - Krótki opierniczający dialog z Delaney. Potem dosiadamy się do... Priyi. Priya: A tak się bałaś, że Armin ciebie nie chce... Su: Już każdy o tym wie?! Priya: Nie. Jednak przyszliście razem i to z Alexym, który jest taki szczęśliwy. Nic innego by się nie mogłoby przydarzyć. No i sama się do tego przyznałaś, hah! Su: Ja, głupia... (mało prawdopodobne, Su nigdy nie uświadomi sobie swojej głupoty XD) Priya: Jak było? Su: Pocałunek jak... Ehh, no dobra, było niesamowicie! Nie sądziłam, że Armin jest w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Priya: Teraz będzie prawdziwy fight o Armina! Su: O co ci chodzi? Priya: Popatrz. (Wskazała na Peggy, która była wyraźne zdenerwowana.) Oj, jest z tobą źle, to Peggy... Su: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...? Priya: Cśś, tak myślę. Faraz: Su, Priya, przeszkadzam wam? Su: Nie, przepraszamy. Faraz: Tak jak mówiłem, organizujemy wymianę uczniowską do liceum sportowego. Weźmie udział każdy, mamy pięć kategorii: siatkową, koszykarską, piłke nożną, tennisową i surfingową. Musicie wybrać jedną z nich. Dziękuję za uwagę, rozejdźcie się do klas. Su: (Kurcze! Nie wiem o czym pan Farazowski mówił! Wiem tylko o wymianie i kategoriach. Muszę się dowiedzieć więcej.) - korytarz, 1 piętro - Roza: Su! Su: Roza? Co z tobą? Roza: Byłam u dentysty (o ironio XDDD), zdążyłam jedynie na apel. Jak było wczoraj? Su: Źle. Mój tata przegonił Armina i dał mu do zrozumienia, że najchętniej wyczyściłby nim ulicę. Roza: Nie wierzę, tyle starań na nic... Su: Nie do końca. Roza: To znaczy? Su: Dziś, ja i Armin, no wiesz, pocałował mnie. Roza: (Reklama pasty do zębów) Aww! Aww! Su! Su! Ty! I Armin! Będzie para! Na 100%! Jejciu, już was shippuję! Jaki chcesz kolor sukni ślubnej?! Delaney: Chyba mam już ochotnika na kozę... Roza: Ale, proszę pani... Delaney: Bez dyskusji. Dzisiaj zostajesz w szkole. Roza: (Westchnęła i poszła za Delaney.) Su: (Od tamtego czasu nie gadałam z Arminem. Chyba się zdenerwował słowami Alexy'ego. Najpierw pogadam z nim, a potem poszukam Armina.) - szwędamy się milion lat, pojawia się Alexy - Alexy: O, Su! Su: Alexy, Armina chyba trochę zdenerwowało to co powiedziałeś... Alexy: Wiem, nie odzywa się do mnie... A to był tylko żart. Su: Rozumiem. Ale to nie było miłe... Alexy: Ale prawdziwe. Szkoda mi ciebie, bo na serio coś do niego czujesz. On się po prostu speszy, Su. Bo wiem, że do Ciebie też coś czuje. Su: Ty wiedziałeś?! Alexy: Rodzeństwo czasem gada! Su: Dobra... Gdzie on jest? Alexy: Nie mam pojęcia. Ja spadam, cześć! Su: (Muszę popytać innych osób o miejsce pobytu Armina. Może jeszcze popytam ich o ten nowy event?) - po milione osób po drodze - Su: Ah, tu jesteś. Armin: Tak, tu. Śmieszy cię to, co powiedział Alexy, no nie? Su: Nie. To było chamskie. Armin: Choć prawdziwe. Su: Armin, ty... Nie musisz. Do niczego Cię nie zmuszam. Armin: Nie zależy ci? Su: (Zamurowało mnie.) Ehh, no, to źle zabrzmiało. Armin: Mi zależy, ale skoro tobie nie... Su: (Wyszedł z sali trzakając drzwiami. Naprawdę tak to znosi?) Słabiutka i powielana, ale tak sobie wyobrażam odcinek 29. Tak jakoś.